


That Sibling AU

by HonoraryFox



Series: TFC Mini fics [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Sibling AU, Wesninski twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonoraryFox/pseuds/HonoraryFox
Summary: Neil has a sister and she comes storming into PSU
Series: TFC Mini fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118817
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94
Collections: Andreil





	That Sibling AU

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wanted to write the drama of this a la Waterloo Road level drama (for my fellow Brits who know what that is I grew up on it I love it) so it's not really a full fic, more just little scenes of what I might include in a sibling au story. I don't have the patience right now to write out a whole thing so. Voila.

Her heart was in her throat. She’d never really been one to care too much for sports, but given her background she did care about Riko Moriyama and Kevin Day. Their interview had be a rollercoaster, if she was going to put it mildly. Which she was, since she had spent most of her time focusing on the third participant of the interview. Neil Josten.

She was sitting in her London penthouse. Knowing that it had been bought with blood money made her a little uncomfortable, but she also knew the trail was clean and it couldn’t be connected to her family business. Stuart was good like that and, mostly, respected her decisions to be kept far, far away from anything remotely murderous. At least until she finished university.

She saw the interview on youtube, everything to do with Moriyama and Day was on YouTube and the American obsession with sports which she really didn’t understand, and it took her a minute to place the third familiar face and when she did she was certain she was wrong. A little digging told her otherwise. She just couldn’t believe he would be this stupid.

Neil Josten from Millport, Arizona, was a ghost. There was nothing to his trail before his senior year there, no record of anyone ever seeing his parents. Nothing. She thought Nathaniel really ought to have done better than that, their mother taught them better than that.

“You idiot.” She whispered to the screen. It had taken her a few hours, she could only imagine the Moriyamas would know as well, if they didn’t already. Nat grabbed a cigarette and went out to the balcony. She chose her flat in East London for its modern amenities, clean look, and, mostly, its balcony overlooking the Olympic Park.

Smoking was a bad habit of hers, she was perfectly aware of that, but she had not intention of doing anything about it. Her decisions were always carefully thought out, planned and plotted to dot the I’s and cross the T’s. Quitting smoking, she did not plan to do that. So it surprised her when she pulled her phone out of her pocket and called Stuart.

“I need the phone number for the coach of the Palmetto State Foxes and I need it now.”

“Why?”

“Does it matter?”

“One of these days you’re going to have to stop hiding things from me.”

“No I’m not.”

“We need to talk about your mother… your brother.”

“No we don’t. Not now, not ever. Get me the number and the number for everyone on that team.”

~~~

“I need to speak to Natha- Neil. I need to speak to Neil Josten.”

“Who are you and how did you get this number?” David Wymack had a deeper voice than Nat had imagined.

“Doesn’t matter and doesn’t matter.”

“It sure as fuck does matter.”

  
“An interested party and I have connections. I need to speak to Neil Josten.”

“I’m going to assume if you can’t get hold of him through anyone but me he doesn’t want to speak to you.”

“He doesn’t know what he wants. He’s not safe.”

“Elaborate.”

“No. Tell him Nat is getting on a plane and he better have a bloody good explanation for this.”

“And who is Nat?”

“He knows.” The call cut off. Wymack stared at the screen. The number had a +44 code, it came from England. Who in the hell did Neil know in England.

~~~

“Minyard.”

“Nat, I presume?”

“Congratulations on skills of basic deduction. I need Neil.”

“No.” Andrew ended the call.

~~~

“Someone’s really trying to get in touch with you, runaway.” Neil flinched at Andrew’s voice. “Even tried my phone. And Day’s. And, well, just about everyone else. So who is she? Old girlfriend?”

“No.” Neil replied. He was staring at his feet dangling over the roof of Fox Tower.

“And I take it that’s all I’m getting.”

“Yes.” Neil’s hands were restless against the roof, tapping out an erratic pattern. Andrew’s eyes narrowed when he saw it.

“You told me you wouldn’t run.”

“Things change.”

“You promised.”

“I did.” That seemed to be the end of the conversation. Neil had no more he wanted to say, and Andrew already knew that Neil was going to break the promise he had made, so he was finished with Neil.

Neil stood to leave half an hour later.

“Day after tomorrow.” He said instead of goodbye. It was when he was planning to leave.

~~~

There was no day after tomorrow.

“ABRAM.” The court door slammed open and in stormed a 5’2 redhead with cold blue eyes. “You’re a bloody bastard and I don’t know why I don’t just let you rot with the Moriyamas!”

“This is a closed practi-“

“Tell it to someone who gives a fuck, Day.”

“So you’re Nat.” Andrew was grinning in front of her.

“Yes. I’m Nat. And I’m taking my idiot brother to London where he won’t get himself killed.”

“Rabbit’s been keeping secrets. Shocking.”

“Can we do this not here?” Neil grabbed Nat’s arm and pulled her away from Andrew.

“Do you have a death wish? Is that what’s going on here? The Moriyama’s fucking own you, Nathaniel. Own, as in dear old dad sold you to them to get out of a debt and you just go on national television and tear into the heir of the second branch? Are you crazy? No, don’t answer that, I already know you are. You’re coming to London and Uncle Stuart is going to fix this and everything will be fine.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Nathaniel… Wes- Wesninski.” Kevin mumbled before he collapsed to the ground with his head in his hands. He had recruited the fucking Butcher of Baltimore’s _son._

“Not the brightest, is he?” Nat nodded over to Kevin and the murderous looking Andrew who was only being kept at bay by the fact Neil wasn’t reacting like he was about to run.

“Natalia. Get out of here.”

“No. I don’t want you dead. You don’t get it, if they get you… If they get you then you’re dead and I’ll have no one.”

“You have Stuart.”

“Right. Another murderer in the family, I love that. Come back with me, please.”

“I can’t.”

“Then it’s your funeral. I hope this game is really worth it in the end. I told Stuart you were dead and now you really are. There’s nothing more I can do.”


End file.
